The invention relates to a device for gathering and compacting compactible goods such as paper towels, comprising a housing having a opening provided for supplying the goods, with a holder for holding the compactible goods and with a compacting element extending above the holder and pivoting about an arbor, by means of which the goods can be compacted between the holder bottom and the compacting element.
A corresponding device can be found in DE 31 22 355 A1. In order to gather and compact paper towels, a stack-like container provided with an opening is provided in which a base can be shifted against the action of an accumulator. A compacting device is provided in the area of the feed opening, said compacting device consisting of a valve which is fastened to a swivel axis and which can be turned together with it from an approximately vertical starting position into a horizontal operating position. This makes it possible to compress paper towels. The disadvantage of this corresponding device is that a manual operation takes place, in addition to which it is found that this often occurs with hands that are still wet, so that hygienic concerns arise.
The object of the present invention is to further develop a device of the aforementioned type in such a way that a problem-free compacting of compactible goods, in particular paper towels, is possible using constructively simple measures, without the basic need for a manual operation. A high degree of reliability should be given and it should be possible to generate compressive forces to the required extent.
According to the invention, the problem is essentially solved thereby that a drive with a gearing exits the compacting element which, to pivot the compacting element, meshes with a denticulated element that curves about the arbor serving as a centre of curvature.
Contrary to the previously known prior art, a plate-like compacting element, such as a plate piston, is used which itself comprises those elements which are required for the pivoting, so that, even with a light construction of the compacting element, the necessary mass is provided due to the integrated drive and, optionally, further control elements, such as perhaps a transformer, in order to be able to compact the compactible goods such as paper towels to the required extent. In this case, it is provided that the drive, such as an electric motor, and the gearing proceed from a surface of the compacting element that extends on the end with the opening.
The gearing comprises at least two gear wheels, one of which meshes with the denticulated element, such as a curved rack.
In order to be able to purposely deliver the goods to be compacted into the housing and thus in direction of the holder, it is furthermore provided that a deflector bar supplying the goods to be compacted to an area in the housing extends within the opening, said area extending opposite the arbor. The latter extends in a first peripheral area of the compacting element, a cover element which covers the compacting element on the open end proceeding from the peripheral area of the compacting element that is remote from the arbor, said cover element extending at least to the deflector bar, independent of the position of the compacting element.
The cover element itself is, in particular, a curved lamellar element such as a sheet metal element which is connected with the peripheral area of the sealing element that is remote from the arbor and curved in such a way that the cover element extends along the deflector bar to the arbor when the compacting element is in a horizontal position or extends essentially horizontally and extends in a guide on the arbor end, said guide extending along the inner surface of the housing on the arbor end, namely between the inner surface and the arbor.
The peripheral area of the compacting element remote from the arbor and the guide for the cover element itself extend parallel to one another and parallel to the arbor.
The holder to hold the goods to be compacted should be a paper bag or lined with a paper bag, so that the goods to be compacted together with the paper bag can be removed from the device and disposed of as a unit.
The compacting element is preferably trapezoidal in cross section, its side surfaces exhibiting a curved shape. The shorter base surface thereby extends on the holder end.
The cover element extends in such a way that, when the compacting element is horizontal or extends essentially horizontally, the cover ends directly in the area of the arbor. Furthermore, the deflector bar should be adapted in its geometry to the shape of the cover on the cover end, so that it is assured that goods to be compacted cannot reach between the cover and deflector bar.
Furthermore, a sensor, e.g. a light barrier, can be provided to monitor the fill level of the goods supplied to the holder, so that the goods are automatically compacted after reaching a preset fill level in the holder.
Further details, advantages and features of the invention can be found not only in the claims, the features to be derived therefromxe2x80x94alone or in combinationxe2x80x94but also in the following description of the preferred embodiments to be found in the drawings.